


Intrigue

by templefugate



Series: The Many Adventures of Edward Nygma [5]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Jigsaw Puzzles, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pre-Het, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Pamela and Edward have a 1250 piece jigsaw puzzle and a lot of time to kill.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Edward Nygma
Series: The Many Adventures of Edward Nygma [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Original Prompt:
> 
> "DCU, Poison Ivy/The Riddler, anything basically ^^"
> 
> Original Prompt Link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1174415.html?thread=117148559#t117148559

Pamela had thought that he would be done by now, but forty-five minutes in and she and Edward still had yet to get through a third of the 1250 piece jigsaw puzzle they were sharing.

"Thinking of giving up?" Pamela twirled a piece between her middle and index finger.

"Never!" Edward looked up from the pile he'd been digging through, a lopsided grin spread across his freckled face. It was the same one that he had used to get her to play with him. "These things take time."

She eyed the clock set against the back wall. "Rec ends in ten minutes."

He shrugged. "There's always tomorrow."

They had only finished the edges fifteen minutes prior. The colored exterior offered few hints to the piece's final image.

"Here's a riddle for you, Eddie. Do you actually think we'll be able to finish this tomorrow?"

He leaned forward in his chair, propping his elbows against the table. "I highly doubt it. But what's the point in rushing? We aren't going anywhere."

Pamela snorted, crossing her fingers into the fabric of her pants leg. Harley was going to be breaking down her door any day now. Really, it was a bit surprising that she hadn't done so already. Yet Pamela doubted that Harley had forgotten her previous promise, especially not after all the times Ivy had been the one to bust her out.

"Besides," he said, his voice ripping through her stream of thought, "I couldn't ask for better company."

**Author's Note:**

> Edward "This is flirting, right?" Nygma


End file.
